


Just Saying This

by pipermack



Series: Linger Till Dawn [4]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post 3x10, Post-Season/Series 03, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermack/pseuds/pipermack
Summary: Anonymous asked: Seth.Kate - Back w them Seth is much more protective of her, but he's keeping her at an obvious distance after their initial emotional reunion, now he knows she's okay. When he starts bringing random girls around to create even more a barrier she's hurt and fed up, Richie declares his brother a moron, and Seth's control and resistance is finally exhausted. Sexy Loving Angst!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ficlet that kicked off this verse!

Richie shoulders in past the girl leaving his and Seth’s motel room and frowns as he kicks the door closed behind him. “You’re a real piece of shit,” he says.

“Nice to see you too, Richard,” Seth mumbles, pulling his shirt on.

“Cut the crap, Seth.” Richie narrows his eyes. “You have any idea what you’re doing to her?”

Seth sighs and rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says as he drops onto his bed and starts flipping through the TV channels. “Do you mind?”

“Yeah, I do mind,” Richie says, walking over to stand in front of the TV. “You know exactly what I’m talking about you moron.”

Seth rolls his eyes again and tries to wave Richie aside, but when he sees his brother isn’t moving, he flicks the TV off and sighs. “I’m not doing anything to anyone,” he says. “I’m a grown man, and I can make my own decisions.”

Richie rolls his eyes back and shakes his head. “And they’re piss-poor decisions,” he says. “You two haven’t barely spoken since we got her back.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Seth mumbles.

“Bullshit!” Richie scowls at his brother. “Why’d you fight so hard to bring her back if you’re gonna turn around and act like you don’t care? Bringing these tramps around and flaunting them in front of her like she means nothing…. it’s not you Seth!”

“It has to be!” Seth finally replies in exasperation. “Kate doesn’t belong here! It’s my fault she ever got wrapped up in this shit in the first place, what do you think will happen if I let myself get involved again?”

Richie sighs and walks over to slump into the chair under the window. “Damnit, you’re already involved. You two are soulmates for Christ’s sake!” he says. “This is so typical you. You get scared, so you run. What you don’t realize is all the damn destruction you’re leaving in your wake.”

“Wow, you’re a regular Doctor Fucking Phil,” Seth mumbles. “You know what I mean, Richard. That soulmate mumbo jumbo is bullshit. She’s safe now. She’s back to herself. She has a chance to–”

“To what? To go back to a normal life? With a picket fence and a nine-to-five job? You really think that’s gonna happen after all she’s been through?”

Seth goes silent, opting not to say anything rather than to acknowledge that his brother is right. He knows it, knows Kate will never have the life she deserves. All because of him.

“She’s just a kid,” he finally mumbles, albeit weakly. “She’s got her whole life ahead of her.”

Richie rolls his eyes again and shakes his head. “After everything the two of you have been through, you’re really gonna let age bother you? She helped us save the entire world, brother. She saved _you_. And the only reason you brought her back is because your souls are bonded.”

Seth goes silent again and scrubs his hands over his face. He wants more than anything to be with Kate, but he also knows that the wall he’s built might be too big to break through.

“If you don’t fix this, she’s gonna walk,” Richie continues. He pushes himself up and heads to the door, but stops to look at his brother. “She’s gonna go find her brother and you’ll never see her again. And I really don’t think you want that.”

“You’re right. I don’t want to lose her,” Seth finally says. “So what do I do?”

“I don’t know, but you better do it fast,” Richie says with a sigh. “She’s got one foot out the door already.”

* * *

That night, Richie and Kisa go out for a hunt, so Seth decides that now’s probably the best, and only, chance he’ll get. He pulls on his suit and walks over to the next room where Kate is, knocking gently.

“For the last time, I told you I–” The door flies open to reveal Kate in a tank top and denim shorts, hair up in a messy bun. “Oh…” she mumbles when she registers Seth’s presence. “I… thought you were Kisa. What do you want?”

Seth frowns slightly at her tone. “To apologize, for one,” he says, “and…. to see you.”

“Well, you saw me, and you have nothing to apologize for,” Kate replies curtly. “Good night, Seth.”

She makes to close the door but he sticks his foot in the way. “Kate, wait, listen,” he pleads. “Just…. I’m sorry, okay? I’ve been acting like a total dick. I completely shut you out, again, and I’m sorry. I… I really am glad you’re okay. I thought I’d never see you again but I’m really happy you made it back, and I’m sorry I’ve treated you like shit since.” He finally pulls his foot back and watches the girl carefully. Kate does’t close the door right away, but she doesn’t really do anything else either. Just watches him. So Seth sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Anyway, that’s all,” he says. “I’m just a room away if you need anything.”

Kate nods once then closes the door, and Seth sighs. He did the best he could given the circumstances, but Maybe Kate  was already over it. Maybe she’d already decided to pack her shit and leave. With another sigh, he trudges back to his room. He doesn’t really know what he expected, and, he reasons, he’d probably deserve whatever she’d say or do to him.

He’s just kicked his door closed and started to loosen his tie when there’s a pounding at the door. Immediately on edge, Seth’s hand goes to his sidearm and he slinks to the door quietly, looking out the peephole. When he sees Kate on the other side of the door though, he opens it slowly. “Uh… Kate?”

“Who the HELL do you think you are?” she demands, storming past him. “You think you can just show up and apologize and everything will go back to normal? Huh? God Damnit, Seth!”

Seth blinks and pushes the door closed. “Kate, I’m sor–”

“Do NOT apologize again!” she says, rounding on him. “You’re so… infuriating! Christ! First you abandoned me in the middle of nowhere and didn’t think twice about me til I died, then you literally saved my soul from a god-damned blood demon, you KISSED me and promised to take care of me, and then you ABANDONED me again!” Kate marches over and points a finger into Seth’s chest. “And now you think you can flash your big puppy eyes and offer some half-assed apology, and I’ll just run right back into you arms!”

Seth frowns and rubs the back of his neck. “You’re right,” he says softly. “It’s not enough.” He slowly lowers her hand and watches her carefully “Okay… look. I–I’m not good with this shit, okay?” he says. “With the… feelings and the sincerity. I’m a dick, and I fuck up a lot, and I know that. But you have to believe me, Kate. I never meant to hurt you. I care about you. A lot.”

“Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it,” she mumbles, suddenly sounding less pissed off and more… wounded. “Yknow what, I don’t even know why I came here. I should go.”

She starts to walk past Seth but he grabs her arm, knowing this may be his last chance. “Kate, wait…”

She stops and sighs, then turns and looks at Seth again. “What?” she asks in exasperation.

“I… what happened that day. After you came back.” Seth looks down to where he’s still holding Kate’s arm, and he drops his hand to hers. “Do you… ever wish I didn’t do it?”

“The kiss?” Kate asks. “I…” She slips her hand out of Seth’s and crosses her amrs again. “No. But I wish you’d meant it.”

Seth steps forward then and pulls Kate into an embrace, and she doesn’t fight it. Instead, she melts into it, wrapping her arms around him and letting out a sigh. “I did mean it,” he mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I did. I just… I’m not good for you, Kate.”

She pulls back and looks up at Seth with big, watery eyes. “Don’t say that,” she says softly. “You are too good. You’re a hero.”

“I’ve killed innocent people. I’ve hurt a lot more,” Seth points out.

“So have I,” Kate responds.

“I’m nearly twice your age,” Seth adds.

Kate rolls her eyes. “So?” she asks. “Kisa is hundreds of years older than Richie. And after everything we’ve been through, I’m not worried about something as stupid as age.”

Seth frowns. “I’m fucked up,” he says. “I’m a wanted felon. I’ve been to prison.”

Kate rolls her eyes again. “I’ve had a literal blood demon possessing me for the last several months,” she says. “Look…” She pulls back from Seth and crosses her arms again. “I want us to be able to move forward, but you just keep going backwards. If you really don’t want this to happen, tell me right now and I’ll stop pining. The soulmate thing is just… myth, right? So I’ll get over you, I’ll go find my brother, and we’ll live our own lives. But…” Kate finally uncrosses her arms and puts her hands on her hips. “If you want the same thing I do, then stop making shitty excuses and make it happen.”

Kate stares at Seth expectantly for about five seconds before he acts. With no other thought than just _Kate_ , he surges forward and pulls her into a kiss, and she wraps her arms around his neck with a happy sigh. “I’m sorry,” Seth breaths against her lips. “I love you. I’m sorry.”

Kate pulls back just enough to see Seth’s eyes and smiles. “I love you too,” she replies breathlessly. “And I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I.... really couldn't resist throwing that ending in there. And I regret nothing.


End file.
